Truth Be Told
by Kathea
Summary: Just a short, follow up for "Sweetie Pies and Sweaty Palms". It's short but sweet.


Title: Truth Be Told

Author: Kathea

Pairing: Zoe/Wade

Rating: T

Summary: A fix/redo/satisfaction to "Sweetie Pies and Sweaty Palms"

As anger rushed in like a wave, Zoe felt her heart shatter in her chest. See, Zoe knew a lot about hearts. She knew about attacks and blockages and stints. But breaking, fracturing, into jagged pieces, she didn't know anything about it.

The door had slammed shut behind Wade's back hours ago but Zoe still hadn't moved from her front room. Ostensibly it was because Rose was asleep on her couch but her feet wouldn't carry her elsewhere. The scene played on a nasty loop in her head, his face passionately serious before breaking into a laugh. The man could sell a lie.

Rose grumbled in her sleep and Zoe turned to check on her charge. Settling down on her vacated chair, Zoe waited for the dawn.

~~!~~

The sound of a revving engine jolted Zoe from a thankfully dreamless sleep. Checking her watch, she found it was well into morning. She lifted a gentle hand to wake Rose. "How are you feeling?" Zoe asked after Rose looked sufficiently awake to answer.

"It's sore but okay, I think." Rose replied grimacing down at her arm. "My parents are gonna skin my hide." Zoe nodded in agreement.

"Come on. Let me check on it one more time and then get you home." Rose shuffled to her feet and followed her to the bathroom.

~~!~~

Zoe was laughing as Rose opened the front door and stepped onto the porch. Her laughter stopped abruptly as Rose moved to the side and Wade came into view at the bottom of the steps.

"What do you want?" Zoe asked sharply. Rose, feeling the tension and itching to blog about the latest Zade development bounced down the stairs into the sun.

"I'll just walk myself home. Bye ya'll!" she said rightly and hurried from the guest house.

"Well?" Zoe demanded, hands on her hips.

"I need to apologize." Wade said carefully.

"Yes, you do." Anger colored her checks and clipped her speech. "But I don't want to hear it." She turned on one booted heel to re-enter her home. Just as she grasped the handle, a well-muscled forearm shot past her face to hold the door shut.

"That's too bad darlin' because you are gonna hear it anyway." Wade said in her ear. Zoe shot quickly under his arm making a break for the steps. She just stepped down when the steps disappeared beneath her feet and she was in the air.

"Wade! Wade, put me down." Zoe's voice got strident. "This instant!" She wiggled futilely in his arms trying to reach a vital spot with her heels or elbows. He plopped her roughly into the rocker on the porch, hands braced on the armrests.

"I can do this all day but you are gonna listen." Zoe huffed and crossed her arms. She shot a steely glare at the wall of muscle blocking her escape. She seemed to settle or at least accept that he wasn't letting her go and Wade dropped to his knees in front of her. "Zoe, I am sorry. We've screwed with each other all week but I took it too far. Ain't proud of it. I know I hurt you."

"Do you practice lying Kinsella or does it come naturally to you?" Zoe asked caustically.

"I ain't lyin'."

"Oh really? How am I supposed to tell? You were so convincing last night."

"That wasn't a lie either. Not all of it."

"Do tell." Her voice was dry and dripping with derision. Wade watched her carefully. Her words were colored with contempt but tears shimmered in her eyes. He reached a hand up to cup her cheek, forcing her face back to him when she turned away. A tear dropped down and over his hand. Humiliation raised bright flags in her cheeks.

"Zoe, I wasn't lying. I do like you. It did kill me to see you with him. I was jealous and an idiot." Her mouth dropped open at his admission. "I don't think you get how much I like you. Or what you do to me." Wade leaned in, sandwiched between her knees. "And I'd really like a chance to prove it to you. There's something between us I'd sure as hell like to find out where it can go." Wade's speech was cut short when Zoe lunged forward to capture his lips with her. It took a moment to realize and then he buried his hands in her hair. Exploring with lips the electricity between them sizzled. Breathless, Zoe pulled back.

"Don't be an idiot anymore." Zoe said roughly, resting her forehead against his. She had to grin back as a smile stretched across his handsome face. The grin turned hot as he leaned back in to kiss her again. This time he let his hands wander to new territory and he smirk as she gasp into his mouth.

"So, I guess this means that you forgive me?" Wade said with a laugh. Zoe only rolled her eyes in response. "I won't be an idiot anymore. At least not on that score." Stretching in one more time to brush her lips against his, Wade shifted to his feet. "I've got to get to work but I'll see you around."

"Yeah, I guess you will." Zoe replied with a smile.

The End

AN: I know it's not a lot but it's was rolling around in my brain. Short. Sweet. You can play this out however you'd like. Enjoy.


End file.
